la recrue
by ficsmaniak
Summary: Tony entre au NCIS, Kate est déja la depuis un bout, quelques test sont faits et nous revele une bien bonne nouvelle, quoi que un peu déroutante.


**La recrue**

Cela faisait deux ans que l'agent Gibbs lui avait demandé de travailler pour lui. Mais à ce moment, il aimait trop son boulot à Baltimore. Il espérait cependant qu'il restait encore une place pour lui dans son équipe. Baltimore l'ennuyait à mourir depuis un certain temps. Peut-être qu'être agent spécial ça serait bien. Il laissa aller son esprit pendant quelques minutes, puis le «ding» de l'ascenseur le ramena à lui. Les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entre voir des bureaux. Il mit son badge de visiteur bien en vu et il se dirigea vers le bureau que lui avait indiqué un agent au cheveux et yeux bruns. Très jolie d'ailleurs se dit-il. L'agent Gibbs buvait un café, comme la dernière fois que Tony l'avait vu.

- Oui?  
- Bonjour, je suis Anthony Dinozzo, vous vous rappelez de moi?  
- Oui, comment puis-je vous aider?  
- J'aimerais savoir si le poste que vous m'avez proposé est toujours libre.  
- Hier j'aurais dit non, mais aujourd'hui l'agent McGee a démissionné alors vous êtes engagé.  
- Merci, où je m'installe?  
- Kate? Montre à l'agent Dinozzo sa place...

La jolie demoiselle de tout à l'heure désigna le bureau en face du sien. Il s'y rendit. Puis Kate s'approcha du nouveau.  
- Vous devez me suivre, vous avec des procédures à suivre.  
- Lesquelles?  
- Dépôt d'ADN, prise d'empreinte digitale et test médical.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas prendre mon fichier de la police de Baltimore?  
- Non.  
- Bon d'accord.  
Ils entrent dans un laboratoire.  
- Génial les toiles, qui les a peintes?  
- En fait, ce sont des photos de blessures des corps que nous examinons, dit une gothique sortie de nulle part.  
- Salut Abb, voici Anthony Dinozzo, ancien flic de Baltimore. Voici Abby la scientifique du NCIS.  
- Salut! Dit prestement Abby.  
- Salut, dit Tony.  
- Alors pourquoi me rapportes-tu un si joli spécimen Kate?  
- Pour les tests d'ADN, et les empreintes et la fouille aussi... il est nouveau.  
- La...fouille?  
- Oui, une légère fouille rectale...  
- Vous rigolez j'espère...  
- Non, pas du tout!  
- Kate?  
- Oui, c'est une petite plaisanterie que nous faisons au nouveau. Allez je vous laisse. À plus Abb  
- À toute Kate. Bien allons-y. ouvrez la bouche...

Un peu plus tard, l'agent Dinozzo remonta dans les bureaux. Sur son bureau il y avait un téléphone et une arme. Puis une heure plus tard, Abby remonta et dit à son patron :  
- Gibbs, je dois te parler!  
- Je viens donne moi quelques minutes...  
- Non! Tout de suite!

Gibbs et Abby partirent en direction du laboratoire de cette dernière. Pendant ce temps, Tony interrogea Kate au sujet de l'en train d'Abby. Puis ils se mirent à parler de leur vie privée. Ainsi tout deux apprirent que l'autre était célibataire. Kate qui n'était généralement pas très bavarde sur ce sujet se surpris à en dire plus que nécessaire. Cela ne la gêna pourtant pas. Tony en fût d'ailleurs ravi car rare sont les femmes qui aiment discuter de cela. Il tenta donc de séduire Kate. Cette dernière se laissa faire. Elle trouvait qu'il avait un certain charme. Il ne ressemblait pas à ceux qu'il l'intéressait, mais elle était intéressée en savoir plus sur lui.

Pendant ce temps au laboratoire d'Abby, Gibbs étaient impatient de savoir pourquoi elle était venue le chercher plutôt que de l'appeler pour lui demander de descendre. Abby avait mit sur l'écran la photo de Kate et celle de Tony. La raison échappait encore à Gibbs. Abby expliqua donc la raison de tout cet énervement à Gibbs.

Lorsque Gibbs et Abby remontèrent, celui-ci avait un air grave. Abby par contre était toujours aussi excitée.

- Abby, explique leur.  
- (elle affiche la photo de Kate)  
- Pourquoi t'affiche ma photo, demanda Kate.  
- Car je veux te présenter ton frère jumeau.  
- Un frère jumeau?  
- Oui! Je te présente Anthony Todd... il a été adopté par la famille Dinozzo lorsqu'il est né. Ta mère n'avait pas assez d'argent pour vous élever tout les deux en plus de tes...vos trois frères surtout depuis que votre père l'avait quitté en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte de vous.

- Dites quelque chose! Je suis la seule à s'en réjouir ou quoi?  
- Ce n'est pas vrai!  
- Quoi? Demanda Gibbs.  
- Rien, rien. (à elle-même) pour une fois que je trouve un mec intéressant il est mon frère!

Depuis cette nouvelle qui les a quelques peu surpris, les deux agents apprennent à se connaître en tant que frères et soeur. Leur mère est bien contente d'avoir enfin retrouvé Anthony. Ils forment une belle famille qui file le parfait bonheur.


End file.
